In mines and at construction sites, pressurized fluid is the usual source of energy for driving heavy machinery such as drills, power shovels and buckets. On farms, pressurized fluid is used in a wide variety of machines. It is used for example to raise and lower heavy machinery such as the cutting heads of combines, ploughs, mowers and the like.
Fluid under pressure is usually produced by compressors powered by gas, diesel fuel or gasoline. In most circumstances it is more economical to compress fluid on a continuous basis rather than periodically when it required. Where the pressurized fluid is produced continuously however, pressure tanks are required to store it until it is required for use. If the pressurized fluid is stored for relatively long periods of time, its pressure will dissipate and it will become unusable during those long periods and the fuel used to pressurize such fluid will be wasted. Accordingly, for the most efficient use of the fuel, the fluid should be used immediately after it is compressed.
I have invented an apparatus for converting the energy of pressurized fluid such as air and water to electrical energy. Unused pressurized fluid need not be stored in pressure tanks for long periods but may be converted to a form of energy which is a much more versatile than pressurized fluid. Since in most workplaces, there is a constant need for electricity, the electricity produced by my apparatus will be used immediately. There will be no need to store it and moreover, when it is used, there will a reduction in the use of electricity from other sources with resulting savings in the cost of electricity.